


视线

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	视线

她知道他在悄悄看她。

他的视线追着春风里一翩一翩浮荡的白色蝴蝶，落在她的鬓边。

许是篱墙上开满了丁香花，让她的身上也沾染了花香。但正在院子里晾晒衣物的女孩并没有注意到那只蝴蝶，阳光里她挽起了袖子，踮起脚尖将湿漉漉的床单晾到绳子上。那对她来说还太费力，很快她的脚尖就支撑不住了，于是她将脚掌落回地面稍作休息。那蝴蝶从她鬓边飞起，似乎让她吓了一跳，但很快伸出手指想逗引那蝴蝶停下。当然并没有成功。

似乎发觉自己的天真可笑，她独自低低地笑了起来。

皮克总是一个人在院子里做家务，或者帮忙干活。波尔克没有见过她的母亲，而她的父亲常年缠绵病榻，在有力气做事的时候，也只能在屋里给人写写曲子，填填新词，赚一点仅够温饱的钱。听说她父亲在来到雷贝里欧以前是风流的男子，唱动人的情歌，跳整夜的舞。在某个春夜他和一位出名的马莱舞女连跳了七支舞，带着她远走他乡。那段模糊的风流佳话只剩下一个被母亲抛弃的艾尔迪亚婴儿，如今已长成可爱的姑娘。

她在泥地上踮起脚尖，重新和笨重的湿床单奋战。

波尔克躲在篱墙后悄悄地想，如果她穿上芭蕾舞鞋，踮起脚尖在舞池中央，一定也非常美丽。

四月宽容一个男孩所有的梦想，比如有一天牵着她的手跳一支舞，比如有一天并肩坐在阳光里，告诉她那只白色蝴蝶曾在她的鬓边流连多少时光。

她知道他在悄悄看她。

他的视线随着抬起手臂敬礼的动作，凝在她鲜红的九芒星袖章。

他站在人群里，她站在队列前，昨天他们还是一起说笑玩闹的战士候补生，今天她已是高贵的马莱战士，车力巨人的继承者，雷贝里欧的骄傲。

她的眼睛坚定地望着前方，目不斜视，穿上崭新军装的皮克看起来没有往日的散漫柔软，稚嫩的脸上带了几分英气，不知为何，她并没有流露出喜悦或兴奋的神色，像身旁的莱纳那样。

前一晚莱纳那小子肆无忌惮地嘲笑他：波克，你就再等十三年吧！他们差点打起来，皮克和马塞尔把他们拉开。十三年并不长，她说，并不太长。

能作为战士而死，是我们的荣耀！那时他莫名地有些失落和悲伤，为了掩盖这一点他努力使自己听起来对此深信不疑。

好啦，波克，告诉你一件事吧——继承巨人可以看到前任宿主的记忆。

那又怎么样？

如果你继承车力巨人的话，或许可以看到我的秘密哦。

我……我才不想继承车力巨人……也不想……

嗯？

他别过头去没有再说话，感到脸颊和眼眶都在黑夜里悄悄发烫。

如果继承她的记忆，会再一次见到那只白色的蝴蝶吗？

她知道他在悄悄看她。

他的视线混杂在好奇又惊异的士兵之中，飞快地掠过她笑弯的眉眼。

她举起被铐住的手向帕拉迪岛的士兵们挥手致意，看得出身旁的贾碧被她吓得不轻。皮克总是做这种没有必要的事情……他偏开视线，不想让她发现自己，又或者是，不想看到所有人都看着她的模样。就算是帕拉迪岛的恶魔，也无法抵挡她的笑靥。

他在心里默默计算着约定好的时间。让皮克孤身犯险潜入敌营，非得这样做不可吗？但马加特队长清楚，他们也清楚，皮克比任何人都更机敏，更缜密，而她会成功，一定会成功。

希望这是最后一次，他想。让我们夺回始祖，一起回到故乡吧。做战士并不令人热血沸腾，做英雄并不能让杀戮变成正义，继承巨人不是什么无上的荣光，获知记忆也绝非幸福的礼赠。我还是当不了我大哥那样的人，我还是当不了英雄，他想。

我想和你一起回到故乡，然后告诉你一只白色蝴蝶的故事。

她知道他在悄悄看她吗？

他的视线透过鲜血朦胧，最后一次挣扎着望向远处高墙上熟悉的身影，他知道自己没有多少时间，生命中的最后几秒流逝得格外缓慢而珍重，像是上苍对一个人最后的恩赐与哀怜。他拼命地睁大了眼睛想要看清她，他从未如此疯狂地恳求尚且持有巨人之力的身体快一点修复，恳求它只修复那只残破的眼球，好让他能将她永远定格在视线之中，那是他渴望从这世界上带走的最后一件纪念。可无论他怎么努力，身体的确已经到达了极限，那只眼睛的视野里只剩一片微茫的猩红，他眨了眨眼睛，将那血一样的红尽力勾抹在她的轮廓，以至于向他飞奔而来的巨人成为了灰白模糊的背景。

她正在与一群士兵缠斗。

喂，怎么落到这副模样，居然要车力巨人亲自杀敌吗……我们这些战士，还真是糟糕啊……你能够原谅我吧，皮克？我不是什么马莱之矛，也不是什么最优秀的战士，一直以来，其实我都是一个糟糕的家伙，或许比莱纳更加糟糕——他仍然在这绝望的世间苦苦挣扎，我却决定要放弃了……或许你早就明白，我是个胆怯又害怕承认的家伙，或许你早就明白，甚至早过那年四月的一阵春风，吹落白色的蝴蝶。

白色的蝴蝶任由焦黑的风送过血色高墙，消失在连视线都无法到达的辽远星河。


End file.
